ubuntufandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Cairo-dock
Бывший проект gnome dock (он же теперь cairo dock) позволяет создать удобную и стильную панель аля макинтош Изображение:Cairo-dock.jpg Установка Метод подходит для 32 бит только в Gutsy Gibbon и 32/64 бит под Hardy Heron а также Jaunty Jackalope и Karmic Koala. Для добавления репозитариев в терминале выполняем: sudo gedit /etc/apt/sources.list открываем файл /etc/apt/sources.list в текстовом редакторе с правами рута Добавляем эти строки: Для ubuntu 7.10 (Gutsy Gibbon): deb http://repository.cairo-dock.org/ubuntu gutsy cairo-dock Для ubuntu 8.04(Hardy Heron): deb http://repository.cairo-dock.org/ubuntu hardy cairo-dock Для ubuntu 9.04(Jaunty Jackalope): deb http://repository.cairo-dock.org/ubuntu jaunty cairo-dock Для ubuntu 9.10(Karmic Koala): deb http://repository.cairo-dock.org/ubuntu karmic cairo-dock Сохраняем файл и закрываем его. Затем выполняем в терминале: wget -q http://repository.cairo-dock.org/cairo-dock.gpg -O- | sudo apt-key add - добавляем ключи для данного репозитария sudo apt-get update Обновляем список пакетов sudo apt-get install cairo-dock cairo-dock-plug-ins Установливаем cairo-dock и плагины для него Запуск Для запуска cairo-dock, в терминале наберите: cairo-dock Для добавления в автозапуск зайдите в пукнт меню система-параметры-сеансы... и добавте cairo-dock (для стандартной установки путь будет: /usr/bin/cairo-dock) Настройка При первом запуске вам предложат несколько тем на выбор. вы можете изменять конфигурации, настраивать свои собственные темы и сохранять их для последующего использования. Если вы хотите попробовать еще одну тему просто нажмите правой кнопкой мыши и выберите "Cairo-Dock" - "Manage themes". Чтобы настроить Док, щелкните правой кнопкой на нем и выберите "Cairo-Dock" и "Configure". Появится окно с настройками. Примечание: в левом нижнем углу есть кнопка, которая позволяет переключаться между простым и расширенным режимом. Position Эта вкладка позволит вам определить позицию Дока на рабочем столе. А так же скрывать панель если не активна. Изображение:Position_cairo-dock.JPG TaskBar позволяет управлять поведением иконок Launcher-ов Изображение:TaskBar_Cairo-dock.JPG System Эта вкладка контролирует все виды визуальных эффектов, такие как скорость с которой будут появляться/исчезать, а так же то как фоновое изображение будет реагировать на наведение мышью на Док. Movement parameters (параметры движения) *'icons' lateral unfolding acceleration' (боковое ускорение иконок?) *'Number of the steps for icons resizing (grow up\shrink down)' (Колличество шагов для изменения размеров значков) *'window's move acceleration (move up\move down)' *'animate the dock when auto-hiding?' (анимацая при автоскрытии Дока?) Mouse (Мышь) *'scroll speed factor for background decorations' *'should the decorations be enslaved to the cursor?' *'amount of pixels the icons will scroll at each wheel scroll' *'re-center the dock on leaving if it has been scrolled' *'if so, you can specify the scrolling acceleration' Sub-docks (Суб-доки) ... Files *'Sort files by:' (Сортировать файлы по:) *'Show hidden files?' (Показывать скрытые файлы?) Applets Здесь вы можете активировать или деактивировать апплет, а также настроить его Апплеты (или плагины) являются подпрограммами Cairo-Dock. Они предоставляют возможность добавлять большое колличество функций на панель. Список доступных апплетов: *Rendering - "визуализации" является апплетом, управляющим 3D. Если он отключается во время обновления ... не волнуйтесь перейти к панели конфигурации апплетов и добавте его обратно! *Logout - добавляет кнопку управления панели сессий, с которой вы можете выключить, перезагрузить или разлогиниться. *Clock - Часы, которые могут быть как цифровые так и аналоговые. Имеется поддержка будильника. *Dustbin — Корзина. Вы должны указать каталоги Корзин которые хотите контролировать. Это дает преимущество в том, что вы можете управлять несколькими корзинами в одном месте. Здесь также имеется несколько тем. *Shortcut - Этот апплет дает вам управление файлами, каталогами и точеками монтирования непосредственно из панели. Вы можете выбрать для показа ваши физические или сетеве диски. *Rhythmbox - Этот апплет дистанционного управления Rhythmbox. Он сообщит вам, когда начинается новая песня, а так же вы можете получить доступ к основным командам типа Воспроизведение/Пауза, Стоп, Следующая Предыдущая. *Systray — заменяет стандартное Гномовское меню. *Terminal — Он самый — Терминал. *PowerManager — контроль за питанием ноутбука. *Xgamma - Апплет для изменения настроек экрана, которые может способствовать экономии энергии (ноутбука или батареи ИБП). *Weather — Погода от Weather.com. Background Настраивается цвет фона или фоновая картинка. Icons Настроки иконок (их размер, отражения, эффекты при нажатии и многое другое ...). Изображение:Icons_Cairo-dock.png Wave's shape *'crest of the wave' (высота панели) *'Width of the interval in which the wave will be effective' (ширина, в пределах которой будет активна панель) *'Space between icons' (Растояние между иконками) *'Icon's transparency at rest' (Прозрачность "неактивных" иконок) Reflections (Отражение) *'Reflecting power of the plane' (Степень отражения) *'field depth of the view' (Глубина поля зрения?) Style of the icon's labels (Стиль отображения иконок) *'Size of the font' (размер шрифта) *'Family of the font for labels' (название шрифта для подписей иконок) *'Should be italic?' (Отображать курсивом?) *'Weight (between 1 and 9, bigger, the heavier)' (Размер (между 1 и 9, больше - большой�:) *'Start color' (Начальный цвет) *'Stop color' (Конечный цвет?) *'Pattern should be vertical' (Pattern должен быть вертикальным?) *'Color of the label's background' (Цвет фона значков) *'Use background color for labels?' (Использовать фон для значков?) Views Выбер того как будет отображаться панель Дока. На сегодняшний день существует Плоскасть (по умолчанию), 3D плоскость (перспектива), Carrousel (распространение иконы в 3D кольцо) и Параболически. Dialogs каким образом будут появляться различные варианты уведомления в доке Desklets контроль того как desklets (хз что это) появляется на рабочем столе.